


You Should Have Seen Your Face

by royalydamned



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), Now you see - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalydamned/pseuds/royalydamned
Summary: Merritt McKinney x ReaderYou and Merritt have had a secret affair for a long time. Careless fun to shorten your night, sometimes days. Until one accident.
Relationships: Merritt McKinney/Reader
Kudos: 10





	You Should Have Seen Your Face

Merritt wasn't exactly a relationship person. He knew that and you knew that too when you agreed on your little deal. At first it was smooth. Just fun, it was perfect. However, the longer it went on, he caught himself just looking at you. At first he didn't realize it and even brushed it off, thinking it's probably his other parts already thinking about you but now, as you were soundly sleeping next to him with messy hair and legs tangled clumsily into the blanket, he was still looking. He was looking at the little frown that was formed on your face while you were far away in your dreams. At your arms tightly hugging the blanket to your naked chest and your fingers digging into the soft cloth weakly. 

Without realizing what was he really doing he reached towards your face and put a strain of your hair behing your ear. You moved a little what made him quickly put his hand away and grinned widely at you when you opened your one eye to see what he is doing. 

''Morning sunshine.''

''What time is it?'' you asked sleepily rubbing your eyes with your fingers trying to wake up. 

"Why? Are you in a hurry?'' You let out a loud groan as you rolled on your back looking at the ceiling. 

''I'm starving. Is it lunch yet?''

''Uh... No. It' s like 9am?'' he said and suddenly jumped on the top of you laughing like a child. ''You know what is best way to forget about hunger?''  
You laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder on what he just smirked. 

He started kissing your neck, licking and slightly biting loving hearing your little moans. You loved how close he was. How you could smell his cologne, feel his breath on your skin. You loved his silly grins and little childish self. You also loved when he was just looking into your eyes, when you were so close that your noses were almost touching and your breath was one. You loved when he kissed you, when he laughed when you stole his hat, when he unconsciously put his arm around you while sleeping. You loved his sarcasm, his stupid jokes, him. 

''Merrit.'' you moaned and could hear him chuckle. "Merritt I need to tell you something.''

Suddenly he stopped and looked at you with serious face and you cupped his cheek, looking into his eyes. 

"You're not pregnant, are you?" 

''How did you know?'' you whispered quietly playing with him a little and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth, trying to speak but no sound came out and you cracked into laughter confusing him. 

"Oh my God you should've seen yourself" you said breathlessly drying tears from your eye with the blanket, still laughing slightly. Soon he burst into uncontrollable giggling and hid his face into the crook of your neck trying to catch his breath. 

"Oh I love you" he said into the noise of your dying laughter. You tensed up and gasped a little. At first he didn't realize what he said and after few seconds his head jerked up looking at you shocked and you staring back. 

"I-" he started and before you could say something he started getting up from the bed ''I'm gonna buy some food. You were hungry, weren't you? Yes I hope they will still have-" he started murming under his breath loud enough for you too hear but you interrupted him. 

"Merritt wait!"He stopped and tensed up not daring to turn around. You gently put your hand on his shoulder and he sighted." Please at least look at me."

Slowly he turned away facing you, your hand went to cup his cheek looking into his eyes. The blue gaze filled with emotions you never really saw before in him was looking at you almost like expecting a rejection but none of it was shown in his face. His features were serious, not giving away anything.   
You stood on your tiptoes pressing a gentle kiss on his lips slowly working your mouth against his, savoring the moment, feeling every emotion. Your arms around his neck, his hand on the small of your back, your lips dancing in a perfect sync. When you slowly pulled back from each other you looked at him again smiling sigtly when he rested his forehead against yours.   
"I love you too."


End file.
